Starscream Transformation
by MetalSonic13
Summary: Sam is a new guy at Metal and Elec's school. When he wants to fly and earn money gets him a chance a Dream Inc. he goes for it. but it does not turn out as he expected.


A week had passed since Butch had turned into a fictional character like his friend Josh. Now the two were known as Metal and Elec. Everyone loved them. Metal was doing great in track, without his jet engine. And as for Elec, all the girls called him cute and now he could deliver a punch better. Things were going great for them thanks to Dream. Inc. little did they know that someone else was going to join them. Sam was a new kid, about 14, same age as Metal. He always had dreams of flying; he had become friends with Metal. Sam had lost his parents when they went on a vacation to the Bahamas, a storm came when they were sailing in a boat, and they drowned. He was offered to stay with Metal and Elec, but he declined. He didn't have any money and he said he wouldn't take their offer until he had enough money to pay. He looked up numerous jobs but nothing worked. "What am I supposed to do for a job?" He said. He then thought about how Metal got money, Medical testing for Dream. Inc. _Maybe that would work._ He thought. He signed up and waited. About a week later he got the money and the thing he was supposed to test. It was just a pair of grey boots with black feet. He put them on and waited. Sam soon felt different. He was getting a splitting headache. He started to rub his head when he noticed, his hand felt cold and metallic. He looked at it. It was black. "AHHH!!!" He screamed. He felt a pair of Jet wings grow out of his back, his face turned white and his eyes turned orange, his hair completely changed into a helmet, more changes happened all over him, but before it finished, like his friend Metal, he passed out. When he woke up later he felt cold. "What happened?" He said in a different sort of scratchy voice. He didn't feel any shorter or taller, just different. Sam looked in the nearest mirror and saw Starscream starring back. To be exact Starscream from armada was starring back at him. "So that is what happened to me," He said. He moved his body around a bit and he felt power coursing through him. _So this is what it feels like to be powerful, but I don't get it. I included in my letter on the sign-up sheet that I wanted to fly. Unless… _He thought. "Transform!" He tried, but nothing happened. _Maybe it's of focus instead of voice command._ He thought. He headed outside and concentrated on Jet mode. And soon he felt different. He opened his eyes and noticed he was closer to the ground. _I guess it didn't work._ He thought sadly turning around and rolling on his wheels back to his house. Wait! Rolling? _I didn't have wheels before. Could that mean?_ He thought. He rolled up to a big puddle and noticed he was a cybertronic jet, about the size of a professional RC model plane. "So this is what happened," He said. _If I can roll, I can fly._ He though before giving it a test run. He rolled out into the street, and aimed himself. He began rolling and picking up speed, soon he heard some beeping, it was a car right behind him! "Stupid kids! Are they trying to get this model run over! I swear if it does not get out of my way soon I'll run the damn thing over! It won't even fly!" He said. Sam was soon afraid. He didn't want to pull outta the way cause he was so close, but he didn't want to get crushed either. He felt himself reaching the right speed, just a few more moments. "That's it. I'm running this retarded toy over," The Driver said. Sam was really scared now. The driver was really going to run him over. He was going to die, until Sam felt something. A push under his wings, he lifted up his landing gear and he flew into the sky. "HOLY SHIT!" the driver screamed. Sam felt amazing! "I can fly! It just feels so good!" He yelled ecstatically. He felt so good that he changed back to robot mode "Uh-ho." Sam waited for the feeling of falling. But noticed he wasn't, he was still in the air. STANDING! _Hmm… looks like Dream got the flying in robot mode thing down. I wonder what else they got?_ He thought. He focused and felt his left wing unfold and eject a small handle. He grabbed onto it and pulled the wing out, it folded into a sword. "Sweet!" He said. He put his wing back and thought about it. _If they gave me my sword, they must have also given me the guns on my shoulders. The null ray cannons, too bad I don't have a mini-con. I wonder if they gave me something Armada Me… I mean Starscream doesn't have._ He thought and shivered. For a moment there he thought he was Starscream, well he sort of was. He lifted up his right arm and aimed at a nearby mountain. _Null ray fire!_ He thought. A purple beam came out of a small barrel in his wrist. It hit a rock on the mountain. _Oh my god. I have all of Starscream's powers. Flying, null ray, sword, and transformation. Dream really gave me the real deal. _He thought. Then another thought came to him, how was he going to explain this at school? Maybe everyone would just accept the new him, they did it with Elec and Metal. Sam transformed into a jet again and flew off to Metal's house. When he landed he had a bit of trouble. _Oh come on! I got it earlier!_ He thought. But unfortunately he was stuck. He shot a small rocket at the doorbell to ring it. Metal opened the door and looked around. All he saw was a model jet plane, "Maybe I should take it inside," Metal said before going inside to get Elec to help. _Yes! Help! I can get them to help me out of this jet body! _He screamed inside his head. Sam saw Elec come out with Metal and the two carried him inside. They soon set Sam down. "A model jet. Maybe I can get it working if I shock it," Elec said. Sam got afraid, sure electricity was good, but right now he would get hurt, and enough of it would probably kill him. Before Elec could touch him with his sparking hand. Sam moved out of the way. "Holy crap! That thing can move!" Metal said surprised. "Of course I can move!" Sam said slightly annoyed in his new voice. "Guys it's me! Sam!" He said. "Sam? Don't tell me. Dream. Inc?" Metal asked. "Yeah," Sam replied. "They turned you into a jet?" Elec said. "Sorta," Sam said. Sam explained everything. "And now I'm stuck in jet mode! I can't get out! No matter how hard I focus!" Sam said. "You were happy when you changed back into robot mode right?" Metal asked. "Yes," Sam answered. "Well then relaxation is the key to changing back," Metal said. Sam mentally slapped himself, why didn't he see it before? Sam relaxed and changed back. "And now that I have my own money, I can stay here," He said once getting his legs and arms back. The next day Sam's new body was introduced to the school. "My name will be Starscream now!" He said. Everyone cheered they're approval. Of course things weren't the same for Starscream, he started to get chased by crowds of fan girls. But he eventually got used to it. The school even started a fencing team and he was doing well. But like the people before him, he eventually got a letter from Dream Inc.

"Dear Sam

Like the many changes before you, this one is permanent. We are sorry on the fact that we can do nothing to change you back. But we hope you enjoy your new body. The test trial for the flying boots was very useful to us. Dream world will be coming soon and we hope you will enjoy it.

From: The staff of Dream Inc." Starscream smiled. _Just how many more people before Dream world? It doesn't matter._ But something disagreed with him. Could Dream Inc really be trusted?


End file.
